Aegon, Mon fils
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Petit hommage pour la fête des mères à Lyanna Stark/Targaryen et son amour pour son fils Aegon (Jon) Enceinte, Lyanna nous partage des moments de tendresse avec son enfant à venir au monde : Aegon/Jon


_**Coucou, ceci n'est pas une OS Jonerys, je l'ai écrite sur Lyanna Stark/Targaryen car aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des mères et je voulais rendre un petit hommage à la mère de Jon :)**_

 _ **PS : je vais bientôt faire une série d'OS sur la traversée de Jon et Dany jour après jour ;) donc, be patient !**_

 _ **bisous**_

Lyanna Stark n'aurait jamais imaginé sa vie être ainsi bouleversée. En l'espace d'un instant, elle avait oublié son futur auprès de Robert Barathéon, un homme qu'elle devait épouser et aimer, mais pour qui elle n'éprouvait qu'une profonde tendresse. Elle l'avait compris à l'instant où elle avait croisé le regard du prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Folie, passion, des sentiments contradictoires qui l'avaient fait prendre la décision d'abandonner sa famille, sa vie au Nord pour aimer son prince.

* * *

Malheureusement la guerre faisait rage et malgré le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti en l'épousant à Dorne, elle ne pouvait ressentir plus grande joie qu'en cet instant.

Sa main se posa sur son ventre arrondi, le fruit de leur amour grandissant jour après jour. Rhaegar disait qu'il était « le prince qui fut promis ». Lyanna ne savait pas si son époux avait raison, elle ne croyait pas en toutes les prophéties qu'il pouvait lui raconter, mais elle savait une chose : Elle aimait cet enfant.

L'amour de sa vie était parti en guerre, pour mettre un terme à cette bataille qui n'avait aucune raison et à son retour, elle l'accueillerait avec leur fils. C'était un garçon, elle le savait, elle le sentait, son petit Aegon, le prince héritier des sept royaumes.

* * *

Parfois alors que la nuit tombait sur Dorne, elle fixait le ciel et s'imaginait retourner à Winterfell avec son fils, lui faire découvrir sa demeure, lui apprendre à monter à cheval pour parcourir les plaines, lui montrer le mur le plus au Nord de sa contrée. Aegon serait son trésor, son prince et pas seulement celui du peuple, mais le sien avant tout.

* * *

Lyanna s'approcha de la harpe dans la pièce, ses doigts glissant sur les cordes, se rappelant Rhaegar qui jouait pour eux. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, ses doigts caressant son ventre.

—Aegon, mon enfant chéri, ta vie sera merveilleuse.

Elle serait là à chaque pas qu'il ferait dans sa vie d'homme, elle s'imaginait un jour lorsque Rhaegar serait trop vieux pour gouverner voir Aegon monter sur le trône et rendre Westeros encore plus prospère que son père ne l'aura fait durant son règne.

Oui, Rhaegar allait arranger les choses et surtout arrêter le Roi fou, libérant ainsi leur peuple de son oppression.

Sa famille lui manquait terriblement, mais pour leur bien à tous, elle devait attendre et faire confiance à son mari. L'attente était supportable en pensant à sa vie future avec son fils, son merveilleux enfant.

Elle se demandait parfois s'il serait aussi beau que son père, les cheveux bouclés et d'un blanc argenté ou si à l'inverse il les aurait d'un brun sombre, un pur Stark. Elle aimait s'imaginer ces choses car ainsi elle n'avait plus à se soucier de la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors. Dans sa bulle, dans sa tour, Lyanna Targaryen se construisait une belle histoire où la fin serait parfaite.

* * *

Malheureusement, sa santé se fragilisa subitement un jour et elle sut alors qu'elle perdait les eaux, elle sut que son destin ne serait plus au côté de son enfant, et son cœur de mère saigna autant que le sang qui s'écoulait entre ses jambes….

Il lui restait l'espoir que Rhaegar ne soit pas mort comme elle l'entendait depuis des jours. Elle se disait même que c'était sans doute le choc de la nouvelle qui l'avait rendue si faible, mais ne pouvait pas le certifier.

Un cri se fit entendre alors que sa respiration se faisait saccadée. D'un geste fébrile, elle réclama son enfant, son petit Aegon. La sage-femme s'approcha, ses yeux remplis de larmes alors qu'elle déposait le petit être dans les bras de sa mère mourante.

Lyanna se focalisa sur le visage de son fils, il avait ses yeux et une petite touffe sombre semblait être sur son crâne. Un pur Stark. La fierté l'envahit et elle ferma les yeux un bref instant.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit Ned, son frère et elle sut que peu importe le futur, Aegon serait protégé par sa famille.

—Son nom est Aegon Targaryen…Tu dois le protéger, Ned, promets-le moi…

—Je te le promets.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'endormait paisiblement pour son sommeil éternel.

Aegon Targaryen grandirait sans mère, mais l'amour que Lyanna Targaryen lui portait restera à jamais graver dans son cœur, peu importe son destin.


End file.
